Wishes
by Amiiix3
Summary: Another family of vampires moves into town. But what happens when one of them tries to get between Bella and Edward? Conflict. That's what. COMPLETE!
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, of course. So I don't own Edward, as much as I wish I did. But any other extra characters that you've never heard of, yea, those are mine But don't worry, I like to share.**

**A/N: I love reviews. So write as many as you can please 3 **

I was hoping I could sleep some more, keep on dreaming and all that. Sleep always made me feel wonderful in the morning when I would wake up to see Edward hovering over me with a loving look in his eyes.

But here I was fighting against the sunlight that was trying to pry my eyelids open. And finally with a resigned sigh, I opened my eyes.

There he was, his god-like beauty was practically blinding. He smiled at me, his luscious lips curving upwards, his eyes smoldering into mine.

"Edward." I whispered. And the name sent a flurry through my heart.

"Bella." He whispered back, it sounded right on his lips.

He held my hand, helping me out of bed, and pecked me on the forehead, his cold lips left a tingle where they met my skin.

"What have you got planned for today?" I asked, curiosity marring my tone.

Today being Saturday, there was nothing planned yet. But I wasn't disappointed. Our last minute plans were always the best.

"Hmm…" Edward looked around the room for some inspiration, "Why don't you get ready, and I'll call Alice to see what she has planned today?"

I obliged happily. When in doubt, call Alice.

I grabbed my bathroom supplies and a clean pair of clothes and skipped out the door.

When I walked back into the room, Edward was sitting patiently on my now-folded duvet covers. He smiled as I walked in and placed my plastic bag on the floor next to the closet, and held his arms out in an irresistible invitation.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, leaning into his chest, and sighing contentedly.

A few peaceful moments later, my evil stomach gave me away, letting out a small growl.

I felt the familiar heat rise up into my cheeks. And Edward chuckled quietly.

"Time to feed the human." He said lightly, and picked me up bridal style, walking me downstairs before he placed me gently in a kitchen chair.

As always, Edward was stumped when I asked him what was for breakfast, so I quickly got up and made a plate of eggs.

I sat down to eat.

"So…" I started.

"So…" he replied.

"Did you call Alice?" I asked.

"Mmm…" he said, watching me.

I cleared my throat. His intense eyes always made me nervous.

Edward looked up at me, getting back to the subject.

"Yes, Alice says Carlisle had something planned for the family today." His brow furrowed. Obviously it was a surprise. And apparently, hypocritically, he didn't like surprises.

"Of course," he added before I'd even had time to dwell on his words, "You're coming too, if you want, that is."  
Always giving me a choice between boredom overtake or playing with the blood-sucking monsters.

"I'll come, if that's okay." I said, smiling at the thought of spending a Saturday with the whole Cullen family.

"Alright." Said Edward, picking up my clean plate and dumping it in the sink.


	2. Another Family

**A/N: This chapter is short, like a bridge to the real story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks 3**

It was sunny outside, making it the perfect day for a 'family camping trip' as Carlisle had told the doctors at the hospital.

Edward drove, of course. He said it was because Carlisle wanted to leave early, and I drove too slowly. But I knew he couldn't stand my driving, or my truck.

So we took the Volvo. As we drove I decided to question Edward about whatever it was that we were doing today.

"So…" I started.

Edward smiled at my evasiveness, "Yes?" he said with a tempting smile.

"Where is it that Carlisle wants to go?" I asked, looking away before my thoughts could get too scrambled.

Edward's marble forehead creased with frustration, I guessed.

"I don't know." He said, too quickly. I didn't believe him. His tone had an edge too it, as if he were angry at someone, but quite unsure about it.

"Okay." I said, deciding not to aggravate him too much. And the house was coming into view anyway, through the large cedar trees.

I would find out soon enough.

Edward stopped the car smoothly, and was at my door within a second, opening it for me.

I stepped out and he put his arm around my waist. Even now, it sent shivers down my spine.

We walked to the door, entering the large house. Strangely, the whole family was gathered inside the foyer, waiting for us, I presumed.

"Bella," said Carlisle, nodding at me kindly.

I greeted the rest of the family. Esme gave me a friendly pat on the back and Alice was just as enthusiastic as ever.

"Are you ready to leave, Edward?" asked Carlisle. He seemed to respect Edward, more than the others. Although, with Carlisle, he respected everyone. I supposed it was because Edward was the beginning of his family.

"Where are we going?" I interrupted.

Carlisle glanced at me, and then looked at Edward with confusion on his face. "You didn't tell her?" he asked.

Edward shook his head, "I was…worried." He hesitated.

I was beginning to get nervous. What was it that they weren't telling me.

But before I could panic, Alice stepped forward, "There's another family in Seattle. I saw them, I saw us visiting them. They know we're here, that's why they came." She explained. "Don't worry, they're 'vegetarians' like us." She added, seeing my expression.

Edward turned to Carlisle, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded and- I assumed- thought something consoling to Edward, because he then turned and led the whole family out the door.

"We'll have to take two cars. Edward, you can take the Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie, and Bella of course. And the rest of us will take my car." Carlisle said, and the whole family seemed to disappear right before my eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, as he turned to lead me back to the car, "You're sure, the new people, they're…okay?" I asked, pointedly.

Edward nodded, "Of course. Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything happen to you." He said, and his smile was enough to make all my worries fade.

We got in the back seat of the car- apparently Emmett was driving- and sped out of town.

In less time than it should have taken, we were in Seattle, speeding down side roads into the more secluded part of the city. And within minutes, Emmett stopped the car in front of a medium-sized brick house with a cute little garden in the front yard.


	3. Meet The Family

**A/N: Yaay! Meet the family-giggle-. Reviews would be absolutely lovely, thanks.**

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. My legs felt like they were going to give in any second. Even without the added bonus of jelly-legs, I was a klutz. But he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along.

I noticed the sleek black car already parked in the driveway, and as we approached the pathway to the front door, I saw the rest of the family standing there.

The mere sight of all their friendly beautiful faces made me less nervous. But it might have been Jasper too.

Carlisle's wrist snapped out and rapped the door quickly three times, as soon as Rosalie had reached the doorstep. She was in the back of our group, her arms crossed over her chest, her full bottom lip pulled down in a pout.

Rosalie always seemed to be the most moody of the bunch. She didn't like new things, new people. I suppose it took a while for her to get used to everything, and new things upset her now, ever since she'd woken up one day and realized what she'd become.

I realized I was staring at her, and quickly turned my head to the plain white front door. It had some cracks in it and the wood was chipped in a few places.

The house was obviously rented from someone else.

The Cullen's could never be anyone else's. It was much too original. Suited them perfectly.

Even though I spent most of my time in the company of such beautiful faces, it always surprised me when another one unexpectedly popped out of nowhere.

As the door was pulled open, I was greeted by the sight of the face of a man. It was a beautiful face. The features perfectly symmetrical. His eyes were a deep golden color, his hair almost matching them perfectly. He looked to be a little older than Carlisle.

The man had a warm smile on his pale face.

"Hello, we've been expecting you." I thought it was ironic that I'd first heard that very line on television. And it was a vampire that said it, as he guided his unsuspecting prey into his 'lair'.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure meeting you." Said Carlisle kindly, as always. He walked inside the house, with Esme close beside him, followed by Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, and finally Emmett, and an extremely reluctant Rosalie.

The man closed the door, behind him stood two girls. Well, one was a woman. She was quite pretty. A little bit shorter than the man, who turned out to be very tall. She looked about the same age as Carlisle, and she had red hair, but not like Victoria's.

It was strange, her hair being red. I suppose I just wasn't used to it. It was a natural redhead color, curling down to her elbow. She smiled at us politely.

There was another girl beside her. She had long brown hair, the same length as the other. Her lips curled up seeing us, and she sent our family a dazzling smile. The girl seemed to be the same age as Edward, Alice, and I. I didn't know why this bothered me, but the feeling quickly passed.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" asked the man, whose name I still didn't know.

"Lead the way." Said Carlisle, nodding.

And everyone seemed to move quickly through another doorway into a small nicely furnished room.

There were three sofa's along each wall, and a coffee table in the middle. The man brought five extra chairs from the dining room, and everyone took a seat.

Edward and I sat on the couch at the very opposite wall from the three hosts. He grabbed my hand, sensing my unease.

"My name is Arthur Grant." Said the man, "We have been traveling, looking for another coven similar to ours for such a long time. We just came from the south, hoping we might find one in hiding, but with no such luck. And then we passed another, he was heading to a coven in Alaska. We were far too tired to stay with him, he didn't seem…trustworthy. He told us of you, and here we are." Arthur concluded.

I was sure I knew who they had heard from. I thought it was Laurent, but I wasn't about to mention his name in front of Edward.

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you've finally found us." He said. "I am Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. This is my…family." He started, "Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella."

Suddenly, as if he'd just seen me, Arthur turned.

"A human?" he asked curiously.

I felt Edward stiffen, and my heart instantly sped up.

"Yes," said Carlisle kindly. I felt a wave of calm spread through me, and looked to see Jasper staring at me. I smiled meekly, in a way of thanks.

"Sorry," Arthur said looking very apologetic, "It just surprised me, that is all. This is Chloe," he added, pointing to the lovely woman beside him, "And Katrina." Pointing to the girl.

Edward seemed to relax a bit, but his hold on my hand was still tighter.

The conversation seemed to flow from there, but I wasn't listening. I was nervous. I wanted to leave soon. The girl, Katrina, moved suddenly from her spot, and folded her self on the floor next to the sofa Edward and I were on.

I looked down at her, the conversation continued to flow, though.

"Er…hello I'm Bella." I said.

"Hello, I'm Katrina, but you probably know that." Her voice was music, and so kind. I felt at ease. But…that might have been Jasper again.

Her eyes suddenly flickered to Edward.

I followed her gaze. He looked quite normal, as if he were listening to the conversation, but his jaw was strained, his hand squeezed mine lightly.

I smiled at him, as his eyes met mine, and he took it that I was not being harmed or annoyed in any way.

Turning back to Katrina I stage-whispered, "He's a little grumpy sometimes."

I heard Edward chuckle quietly. Katrina also let out a musical laugh.

"I can tell." She said.

The sun was beginning to set. Edward glanced at the window on the right wall, above Emmett and Rosalie's heads. Carlisle noticed this.

"We should be heading home now." He said lightly, standing up.

"Oh, no, please stay, we don't mind." Arthur said, as the rest of the family began to get up as well.

Carlisle looked at Edward, communicating something with his thoughts.

"Really." Arthur added.

I thought it was kind of funny. But I felt bad, obviously they hadn't had much contact with others for a long time.

Carlisle was probably thinking something along the same lines because he said, "Alright, we can stay for a bit longer." He smiled encouragingly at Rosalie, who's pout- which had been present through the whole conversation- seemed to become more pouty.

"Bella needs to eat." Said Edward. My heart skipped a beat; he remembered.

Carlisle nodded.

"We'll be back in a little while." Said Edward, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

Chloe smiled at us, "I would offer you something, but I haven't cooked in the longest time, I fear I've forgotten." She laughed and it was like wind chimes. I smiled tentatively back before Edward pulled me out of the living room, toward the door.

But before we had reached the exit, Edward turned around quickly, hearing some sound that I didn't.

I looked around too and saw Katrina behind us, her pale beauty radiating. She smiled another lovely smile, "I've been cooped up here with Arthur and Chloe for so long, do you mind if I come too?" she asked innocently.

And I felt quite bad for her, Edward looked at me, and I nodded in agreement.

He shrugged.

"Of course you can Katrina." I said kindly as Edward continued to lead me to the Volvo.


	4. Out to Eat

**A/N: This is where the conflict comes in...DUNDUNDUN! Not too much yet, but you get a taste of what's coming. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! 3  
**

Edward opened the passenger door and after I got in, closed it behind me. In a heartbeat, he was sitting beside me in the drivers seat, starting the car. 

Katrina, I realized, was already sitting behind me in the back seat.

The car pulled out of the driveway and spun around, heading toward the highway.

It was quiet for a little while, until Edward pushed a button on the car and the speakers came to life.

It took me a moment to comprehend what was playing, but I soon realized what it was.

"Claire De Lune." I said, looking at Edward and smiling. He squeezed my hand and sent me a beauteous smile back that took my breath away.

I remembered that Katrina was behind us. Not wanting to make her feel left out, I turned around, to see her staring at Edward.

I thought I saw some sort of strange gleam in her eye, but it was gone the second she looked away from him, toward me.

"So…how long have you been here?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I decided to get to know her better.

Katrina smiled again, flashing her perfect white teeth, "We only got here a few days ago. Enough time to get settled. It was hard, finding a house, and everything. I haven't spent much time anywhere, my family has been traveling a lot lately. But I'm hoping we'll be staying here, it seems…lovely."

She smiled again and- so fast I'm not sure if I imagined it- her eyes flickered to Edward's face and back to mine.

My neck was beginning to get a crick in it, turning around, so I sent her a small smile and turned to face the front again. Edward's brow was furrowed again, I wasn't sure what it was, maybe he couldn't find anywhere to eat?

"Where are you taking me, Edward?" I asked, as I realized we were in a flashy shopping center. This wasn't good.

"Nowhere special. I want to get back before Carlisle decides to leave, otherwise they'll all have to cram in one car. Do you mind pizza?" He asked, looking apologetic.

"Of course not!" I replied. I wasn't sure if I would be able to eat much anyway. My appetite was always strangely low whenever he was around.

We pulled into a parking space in front of a small Italian restaurant. It didn't look too flashy, so I decided not to argue.

Edward opened my door and pulled me out of the car, putting his arm around my waist.

I wish he didn't though, I didn't want Katrina to feel left out.

I shrugged it off and grabbed his hand, casually nodding at Katrina when he sent me a puzzled look. He shrugged it off and continued to walk.

Katrina walked beside me, her lithe movements made me look like a sumo wrestler compared to a natural dancer.

Edward went up to order as Katrina and I slid into a fluffy red booth in one of the corners. The shop had a few couples there, but not many people over all.

"So what school are you going to, if you decide to stay?" I asked Katrina, who was looking around her, taking in the surroundings. I assumed she'd never been in a restaurant. I suppose she'd never had reason to.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll stay." She said with a sly glance at the counter. I didn't notice, "I was thinking, if Arthur and Chloe make me go to school, maybe…yours?" she said, looking back at me questioningly. It was almost as if she were asking permission.

I felt bad.

"That would be nice. Then at least you wouldn't feel lonely." I said as Edward came back with a slice of pizza, some fries, and a coke.

I realized I was quite hungry, and stuffed my face to my hearts content.

"Edward," I started, the silence felt awkward, "Katrina is thinking of coming to Forks, to our school." I said, hoping he would act cheerful so Katrina would feel more welcome.

"That sounds nice." He said, watching me, "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" he asked. His concern made my heart flip. Why did he have that affect on me?

"No, I'm fine." I said as I finished up, "I'll just be in the bathroom for a moment." I said, getting up. All that soda had made my bladder feel weak.

"Okay, I'll just…throw out your trash and wait here." Said Edward, standing up and picking up the bright red tray filled with scraps and used napkins.

I nodded, and headed to the opposite end of the restaurant where I could see the flashing signs that read 'restroom'.

When I walked out, I scanned the restaurant for Edward…and Katrina, I kept forgetting she was there. But what I saw made me stop in horror…or something along those lines.

Edward was sitting with his back to me, in the same fluffy red booth in the corner, but Katrina was sitting very close to him, almost leaning her head on his shoulder. She was speaking very quickly, her eyes opened wider than normal, batting her insanely long lashes at him.

I couldn't believe it. To think I'd felt sorry for that…for this creature. I shuddered, and felt my heart clamp, as if something was squeezing it.

As I stood there, feeling anger cascade through me, I wondered whether Edward could tell…whether he could hear what thoughts were going through her head.

He didn't seem to be showing the same flirtatious affection back to her. I knew he loved me, but the feeling that was going through me now, it felt a lot like hurt…like betrayal, although I was sure he would never do that to me. Never.

There was a water fountain right next to me. I realized my throat felt parched. I quickly leaned down and gulped a mouthful of icy cold water. It cleared my head. I must have been imagining things. When I stood up, I saw Edward walking towards me, Katrina walking sullenly behind him.

"Edward." I said, hoping my tone sounded cheerful.

"Bella." He replied, flashing an enticing smile.

He placed his arm around my waist, "Ready to go?" he asked, already leading me out of the restaurant.

I simply nodded, aware of Katrina walking on his other side.

The drive back to the Grant's home was quiet, except for the soothing 'Claire De Lune' playing in the background.

I glanced at Edward a few times during the ride, with every passing minute, his marble forehead seemed to crease more and more, with worry? I wondered what was wrong. Finally, when the silence became too much, I turned to him.

"Edward," he looked over at me, "What's wrong?" I asked. His creased forehead seemed to smoothen out at once.

"Nothing, Bella." He said calmly. It made me suspicious, but I said no more. We were already at the house.

The whole family seemed to be walking towards us as Edward parked the car in the drive, and we stepped out.

Carlisle and Esme were shaking hands with Arthur and Chloe, nodding and smiling. I suppose we were ready to leave.

I walked around the car and met Edward in front of it.

Arthur and Chloe walked to the cars, probably to see us off.

"We're ready to leave Edward, did you get everything?" asked Carlisle, as he approached the sleek Mercedes.

Edward simply nodded, his jaw was clenched. Not tightly, but enough to make me aware of the fact that something was bothering him.

I looked around, and saw Katrina watching us curiously. Her golden eyes were glowing and when she saw me watching her, she sent me a small smile, her eyes glittering malevolently.

I was afraid. Not for myself. But for Edward. What would she do, would she try to get between us? Or was I being paranoid?

I hoped these feelings would not return. My hands clenched as I tried to control the emotions. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me. It was nerve-wracking.

Finally, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and- after tearing his bemused gaze from me- Jasper, slid into the Mercedes.

Edward nodded at the Grant family and grabbed my hand, opening the back door of the Volvo to let me in.

As soon as we were all in the car, Emmett gunned the engine and sped out of the drive; within a second we were out on the highway, headed back to Forks.

Rosalie uncrossed her arms from her chest, where they'd been all day, I assumed. And let out a sigh.

I suppose she was waiting for someone to ask what was wrong, or fawn over her, but everyone was too tense.

I wasn't sure why they were acting this way; I was the only one who'd experienced a strange feeling of jealousy today. Stronger than any I've ever had.

Rosalie sighed again, and I guessed she wouldn't give up until someone broke the silence. So I decided to.

"What's wrong…Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly. Even though I knew she wanted someone to ask, I was still nervous talking to her, afraid she might go back to her glares and cold silences.

She let out another sigh before turning in her seat, "I don't trust them. Well…I don't like them, that is. They're so boring. I can't believe I had to sit there for so long listening to them complaining about their lives. Ugh." She added, in aggravation.

"Oh." I said stupidly. I wasn't sure what was a good reply to that.

We were at the Cullen house anyway.

Emmett and Rosalie got out of the car and disappeared into the house.

Edward transferred me to the front seat. I realized it was quite dark now, the stars were beginning to peak out, twinkling in the light of the moon.

Edward began to drive, taking me home. I decided this was not the right time to ask about the Grants. I wanted to make sure he would stay the night before I began bothering him for information.


	5. Questions Answered

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but it's sort of a bridge to what's coming. And what's coming is B-I-G! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

As soon as we were parked in the driveway, I turned to look at him.

He was concentrating too much on the shape of the steering wheel. His hands were still clutching it tightly.

When he looked over and saw that I had something to say, he turned the key in the ignition, and the car was silent.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked-no, demanded, pretty much.

He looked a bit taken aback by my abrupt tone.

"It's Saturday." He replied simply. That meant he was staying. It made me relax, the frantic beating in my heart slowing to its usual rhythm.

I nodded, and he pecked me quickly on the lips before I stepped out of the car-holding the door for support, (can't take risks in this woozy state)- and then backed it out of the drive in one smooth motion.

As soon as the flashy silver car had disappeared around the corner, I walked to the door, unlocking it and placing the key back on the alcove.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked in the door.

I knew he was there; I could hear the television's familiar sounds floating into the room.

There was a game on.

"Right here, Bell." He yelled back over the sound of the cheering crowd.

"Hungry?" I asked, hanging my coat on the hook near the door, and walking into the living room.

"Naw, I got a pizza, wasn't sure when you'd be back." He smiled at me for a quick second, and then turned back towards the game.

"Okay." I said, relieved. I wasn't in the mood to cook. I was worried and…there was something nagging at the back of my mind.

Feeling the intense need to relax, I headed upstairs. I stopped in my room to kick off my shoes and grab my bag of toiletries, a towel, and my silky pajamas.

I shot a hasty glance at the clock. It was 9:30. That gave me a half hour until Edward came.

The water felt wonderful on my skin. My muscles had felt all knotted up, but the rhythmic spray did wonders.

When I had used all the hot water up, and felt completely cleansed of the days misgivings, I toweled dry and combed through my tangles thoroughly, dawning my comfy pajamas. And finally I walked out of the bathroom, almost forgetting that Edward was coming soon.

As soon as I realized this, halfway to my room, I sped up and slid through the door, closing it quietly behind me.

There he was, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I slid my bag of toiletries back in its usual spot, threw my towel on the computer table, and walked over to him.

He smiled at me, but it was strained in a way. His eyes looked worried, tired, frustrated.

I pretended not to notice, giving him a moment to relax, and then jumping. But at the same time a number of thoughts were buzzing around my head.

_What happened? Is Rosalie right? Is there something wrong with the Grants? What was going through Katrina's head? What's bothering Edward?_

Edward seemed to know that I was dying to ask a few questions, so he lifted me up and placed me under the covers, laying down beside me. We both lay side by side, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Finally a question found its way out of my mouth, and before I could stop and continue to revel in the peaceful moment, I blurted it out, as was my usual style.

"What was _wrong_ with Katrina?!?!" I asked, infuriated. And then immediately a deep blush crept up my cheeks. I hadn't meant to sound so…possessive.

But Edward didn't seem to notice. He sighed, as if he were expecting this question, and the answer was quite long and complicated.

Which is exactly what it was.

I waited patiently, still embarrassed by my stupid blunder.

Edward turned to face me, and I turned to, so we were looking at each other.

"Bella…" he started slowly, watching me warily, "I would…watch out for…Katrina. When we first walked in-" he stopped abruptly, deciding on explaining something instead.

"Her family hasn't had much contact with others. Especially none like us. And she was quite interested by us." He paused, thinking. "I don't think she's had much contact with…boys either. She kept sizing up me, and Jasper, and Emmett. I tried to ignore her, it happens often with humans. They think we're pretty…they don't know the reason why, but they want to…pursue us anyway. Rarely a vampire has this kind of reaction. At least not one that has lived in the human world for a long time."

I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

He smiled apologetically, "It was hard to ignore her though. She finally decided that I was the most…interesting." A hard look came over his face, frustration. "She thought it was strange for me to be in love with a human. Which is strange, really. But she wanted to…pursue me. Even though, obviously, I was with you.

"It made me so angry. She was thinking up all these ways to allure me. Pathetic." He scoffed, "As if I would ever give you up. And go after her…ugh." He groaned.

I felt terribly for him. I scooted in so we were barely inches apart.

"When I went to the bathroom, at the restaurant…" I trailed off, he knew what I meant.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, his cold, solid, marble arms. I felt protected as I lay my head on his chest.

"As soon as you were out of sight, she practically lunged at me. She was trying to be…subtle. I suppose that's what it seemed like to her. But after a few attempts at trying to-" he chuckled, "-_woo_ me, she finally realized I knew what she was trying to do."

A dark look crossed his face.

"She said that she was not like normal people. That she would chase and chase after something, until she got it. Like a tracker, but not violently. She said once she had a pursuit, she wouldn't give up…" he shook his head, the thoughts were obviously bothering her.

I touched his face lightly with my hands. "Please, don't be sad." I whispered. It made my heart throb painfully when he was sad. "She won't get between us."

He gave me a small, sad smile, "Definitely not. That's all she said, out loud. It was like a threat though," he continued, "But then I smelled you, and I could escape." He ended.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Before I invited her?" I asked.

"She was listening. Carlisle would be displeased if we were rude. No matter how…"(he shuddered), "the person is."

I nodded again, not sure what to say. "What does Carlisle think of them?" I wondered.

He pulled one of my hands from his cheek and held it in his, "He thinks they are nice. He thinks Arthur and Chloe are innocent. When I told him of Katrina, he didn't like it much. He thought it was a bit suspicious. But he said it would be better if we were all nice. If we all got along, or at least tried until he could somehow convince them to go to another place."

He let out a small, dark laugh, "You should have seen Alice when I told them about what she'd been thinking of Jasper."

I could only imagine. Alice was a fairy, and sweet as one too, but her temper…I shuddered.

Edward chuckled at my reaction and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Anything else?" he asked.

My mind was buzzing with thoughts. I took a moment to pull them together. Only one question left.

"Is she going to school in Forks?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, a Cliffhanger!!! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews, please. **


	6. Back to School

**A/N: This is where it really gets into it...well the next chapter is, but ya know...nevermind. Surprises! Surprises! Around every corner!**

Monday. The worst day of the week. Absolutely vile.

I shuddered as I slid off the bed weakly. I was tired. I hadn't slept well, always dreaming short dreams of Edward, walking away from me. And some where he would disappear and Katrina would be standing in his spot, smiling her beautiful smile. But her eyes…they were always frighteningly evil.

Not red, or the burgundy that had haunted me since my encounter with James' Coven.

But a deep beautiful golden, always glittering with hidden secrets, plans, ideas…they were sinister. But every time, in a divine way.

I shuddered again, and walked slowly to the bathroom, my bag of toiletries in one hand, a clean pair of clothes in the other.

As I returned to my room, the first thing I realized was that my window was open. The lacy yellow curtains from my childhood blew toward me as the wind entered my room.

I could feel the chilly breeze spinning around me.

It was drizzling slightly, outside; a thick fog keeping me from seeing even the tree beside the window. I was quite used to this kind of weather. What else could you expect from Forks?

But today it seemed like an omen. You could never see what was coming in the fog.

A shiver ran up my spine, and I went to close the window when I realized there was someone behind me.

I spun around quickly, my heart almost lurching out of my chest.

"Edward." I sighed in relief.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him of my paranoia.

Charlie was gone already by the time I had restarted my heart, and gotten downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk. Downing the milk in one gulp and stuffing the bar into my mouth, I picked up my backpack, and opened the door.

Edward was out of it in a flash and by the time I reached the silver Volvo, he was sitting in the drivers side, his arms crossed over his chest in mock impatience.

"You never answered my question last night…" I started as soon as the car was moving.

Edward sighed, "I couldn't…you fell asleep." He said, a faint smile playing on his lips.

I scowled, "Because you wouldn't talk!" I said crossing my arms.

Edward let out another sigh, I think this one was just to be annoying.

"No." he said finally.

" 'No' what?" I asked. Two could play at this game.

Another sigh, "Really Bella, I thought you were smart." A teasing smile, "No she is not going to school…yet." He added under his breath.

I ignored the last comment. Maybe I should learn how to live in the present. And this was a perfect time to start.

Edward parked his car and we got out. He said he had to go to the office first to fix some things up with his schedule, and brushed his lips against mine before heading off. Leaving me standing in front of building '6' with another case of jelly-legs.

I finally trudged off to class. Government. I could groan. And I did.

I'd already done a lot of what we were working on now. Which meant I didn't have to actually pay much attention, but I was the most zoned out student, always stuttering and needing the question to be repeated.

Although my grades were very good.

But today was…slightly different.

I was doodling on a loose sheet of paper, waiting for the class to get settled.

The final bell rung, at last, and I slid the paper back into my notebook and turned to face the teacher.

What I saw there stopped my heart.

Katrina.

She stood next to the teacher, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, the typical new girl look.

"Class, this is Katrina Grant, she's a new student here, so please help her out."

Katrina's eyes scanned the room.  
They finally found mine, and a smile lit up her beautiful face.

She walked to my table at the very back of the room, her long chocolatey hair which was tied up in a loose ponytail, swung behind her, and took a seat in Edward's empty chair.

The teacher began class. I was aware of her eyes on me.

"That's Edward's seat." I hissed under my breath.  
"Oh really? I don't see him here." She said innocently.  
"He's at the office, he'll be back soon, you'd better find another seat." This was annoying me. I'd think she'd at least pretend to be nice. But apparently Katrina was as stubborn as me, because she just smiled brightly and turned to face the front.

At that precise moment Edward walked into the classroom, a pink slip in his hand.  
He placed it on the desk, and glanced at Katrina's bright smile, and my angry scowl.

I could she the strain in his jaw, and the frown that turned down his perfect mouth, but no one else paid attention.

Edward turned gracefully- no one would notice his hesitation, or the fact that he had been planning on sitting where Katrina was- and went to sit in a seat on the very opposite corner of the room, the only other empty one.  
No one noticed the tension between the three of us. No one knew that this was not the first time we'd met. Although, by the glances the boys were shooting this way, I was sure they had noticed Katrina's peculiar good looks.

All through class I was thinking of ways to get my revenge. Frantic thoughts were going through my head.

_Katrina! Katrina? At MY school? In MY class? Here?!?!?! But Edward said she wasn't going to school yet. Edward said she wasn't going to come to Forks!!!_

It was a relief when the bell rang, my head finally cleared of the terrible thoughts, and Edward came to stand by my side, as did Katrina.

"Hello Edward." She said brightly, sending an alluring smile at him. I could gag. Or throttle her.

I decided on the latter, but before I could spring, Edward had placed his arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

He ignored her, turning away and leading us to our next class.

I looked behind us; she was gone. I sighed.

"Edward, I thought you said she wasn't going to Forks? I thought you said she wasn't going to _school_." My voice was a little angry by the end, with all the locked up thoughts spinning through my head still.

"I didn't…" he shook his head, "She wasn't…" he looked just as surprised, so I decided to leave it.

Edward walked me to my next class, pecked me on the cheek, told me to 'behave'- I snorted. When was I not behaving myself?- and turned to walk down the hall with a graceful lope that left me gaping at him like an idiot.

I shook my head, trying to clear the scrambled nonsense. Yes, I was definitely going to need to fix that. Gaping like an idiot? Not what I call attractive.

But that didn't stop Mike from sitting next to me today, although he'd been leaving me alone lately, sitting beside someone else.  
"So…I saw you talking to Katrina earlier…" he started. What was it with Mike hitting on all the new girls? I thought to myself.

But I simply nodded, keeping my eyes on the teacher, who was droning on about something or another.

"She seemed…nice." He said, hesitantly, nervously. He was probably thinking about her breasts.

I just nodded again, frowning. How shallow. I suppose having all these beautiful vampire girls at their school didn't do much for the ego of these Forks high school boys.

Luckily, he dropped the subject, probably knowing I wasn't much in the mood to talk.

Which, I wasn't, really…At all.

The bell finally rang, and it made me jump, pulling me out of my thoughts, which had been circling around ways to kill Katrina. Although I wasn't sure pitchforks would go well with my _gracefulness_, and the fact that she was marble.

The rest of the day was a blur, until lunch. I knew I would see her in the cafeteria. I was afraid. What would she try to pull? And what could be done about it under the noses of all these students, of all these unsuspecting humans?

I walked quickly, hoping I could make a plan with Alice, with Edward, with someone, before she arrived. A quick getaway. We could all grab the Volvo and drive to safety. I'd always wanted to go to Paris, it would be a great place to go.

Maybe Edward would change me, maybe he'd realize how much he loved me under the emotional influence of the city of love…and a vat of 3,000 year old wine.

My happy thoughts were interrupted as I entered the crowded cafeteria. So much for trying to get there early.

But as I walked through the lunch line- finally deciding to get a soda- I glanced at our table. She wasn't there.

After a brief scan of the cafeteria, I was fairly sure that she had not yet arrived.

A little bit of relief escaped inside me, making me a tad bit calmer, although not enough that I wasn't looking around me frantically, expecting her to pop up and steal Edward from me.

When I sat down at the table across from Alice, who was always first to get here, I realized there was something wrong. She looked sullen and angry. Her happy peppy perky demeanor misplaced and missing. She had her arms crossed over her chest, slumped on the bench. Her graceful posture ruined.

I reached out for and touched her arm lightly, "What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

She seemed to pull out of the sad shlump she was in because she quickly pulled a tight smile onto her face, "Nothing really Bella." She said.

I shot her a disbelieving look, but Rosalie walked up then…well, not really walked, more like glided.

There seemed to be some unnatural breeze blowing about that caused Rosalie to look like a model on the runway, although she was probably prettier than them.

She sat down next to Alice, also across the bench from me, and crossed her arms too; her fleshy red lips pouted.

She was so beautiful, and her beautiful face looked so sad. It made my heart lurch, and I dug frantically through my brain for something resourceful to say.

Alice beat me to it though.

"Yes Rose?" she asked, almost impatiently.

Rosalie just sighed. Typical. She sighed again, took a deep breath-wow she was really playing it up- and finally turned to look at us, her beautiful golden eyes glittering sadly.

"Emmett went somewhere with Katrina." She said, her eyes lowering to the table.

I felt extremely bad for her. I knew Rosalie's boldness, her beauty, and Emmett, were what really made her so confident. And without all of them, she was just a normal person. She probably felt terribly.

"It's… alright?" I said, looking for something consoling to say, but it came out as a question, as if I weren't sure myself.

Rosalie looked up.

"That's not the worst part…" she started slowly. And I grew anxious.

Alice looked up too, she had been drawing meaningless shapes on the lunch table with her pale, slender fingers. Her eyes were glittering sadly as well, and I wished so much to be able to say something kind to her.

But I was too anxious.

I looked back at Rosalie, she was gazing across the lunchroom vaguely, lost in thought.

"What's…" my voice sounded hoarse, "What's worse?"

Rosalie pulled her eyes back to meet mine.

"Edward and Jasper went with her." And with that, my world went spiraling downwards.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffie! Reviews Reviews, I need more reviews! Pretty please. **


	7. Author Note

**A/N: I won't be updating for a while. Maybe a few days or maybe not til' the end of winter break. I just need to some time to build my self esteem back up, and think about what I want to happen in my story next and all that good stuff.**

**But I might post the next chapter before then, so keep looking. **

**Just a note, but if someone wants to review, that would be amazing, but if its a bad review, please leave a suggestion, instead of going through all my stories and leaving snide one word remarks that leave me questioning whether or not my stories are actually worth posting up or not.**

** Thanks for reviewing, especially:**

**EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me**

**midnight 1987**

**Kute Anime Kitty **

**javajunkie101**

**GoodyGoody23**

**1stepbehind29**

**Delirium24**

**ILoveJasper**

**and anyone else that reviewed!**

**I love you all.  
**


	8. Figure It Out

"Bella, Bella!" I felt a cool pressure on my forehead. And then something hard hit my cheek.

"Rosalie!!!" The same voice said again, and I recognized it as Alice, "Don't slap her!"

And then the spinning blurred shapes came back into focus.

I realized I was being held up by Alice.

When she saw me coming to, she placed a steadying hand on my shoulder, and let me support the rest of the weight.

"What happened?" I asked.

Alice sighed, relieved. "Oh Bella, you really need to learn how to control your reactions. You have the worst reactions at the worst times."

"You fainted." Said Rosalie bluntly.

I flushed as I looked over at her. She was standing in front of me, her arms once again crossed over her chest, something I came to connect with annoyance. She was looking disapproving, but not angry. For that I was thankful.

"Yes, but I caught you in the nick of time, so it's okay," Alice sounded proud, "We're going to have to leave now though." She said, her face suddenly crumpling.

I patted her shoulder trying to be helpful, but she was still sad; her beautiful face sagging.

I looked around, trying to think of what we could do if Katrina had Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. We didn't even know where they had gone. We didn't know _WHY_!

I realized the cafeteria was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, confused. I was sure it had been full only a few minutes ago.

"Lunch has been over for a half hour now." Said Alice, still looking at the floor, shoulders hunched.

I turned to Rosalie, who was also staring at Alice sadly. "What do we do?" I asked.

She shook her head from side to side, trying to concentrate.

"Alice, what do you see us doing? Can you see them?" I asked, hoping Alice's gift would come in handy at a time like this.

Alice placed her fingertips on her temples. She closed her eyes slowly, and she was in her own world now.

I turned and sat down on the bench across from her. Rosalie sat down next to her. We both sat there for who knows how long, just staring into space, sometimes looking at Alice.

Finally, Alice came back. Her eyes flashed open, and she gazed at the blank wall over our heads.

"Alice…?" I said slowly, lightly, questioningly.

"They're close. In the meadow." She said, gritting her razor sharp teeth.

My breath caught in my throat.

She wouldn't…she couldn't. To the meadow. _Our _meadow. The first place, the perfect memory, where Edward and I started. Where it all began. Where my life changed. Where choices were made. _I_ changed. In the meadow.

I clenched my hands into fists to keep from hitting something. The anger was pulsing through my veins, my heart beating faster, thudding against my chest.

I could hear each beat in my own ears, so loud. I was so angry, I was seeing red.

It was strange, but it made sense now.

My eyes narrowed, my breathing ragged, "Let's go." I said, already halfway to the exit.

Alice caught up with me easily, turning gracefully so that she was in my way, blocking my path.

"Bella, think." She instructed, "We can't go barging in. We don't know what kind of hold she has on them. We don't know anything about what's going on. We don't know whether they went of their own choice, or whether she made them."

I opened my mouth to interrupt. To say that Edward would never go if it was his own choice. She probably had to tie him up and force him to go, but it didn't make sense.

She held up a hand. I closed my mouth.

"Bella, we don't know anything about her. Nothing. They might have gone of their own will, they're very strong, and I don't think she could over power three strong vampire males." She sad sadly, "And if they went by themselves, of their own choice…well, then I don't think it'll be that easy to get them back." She finished.

I looked up at her angrily, "So you're saying it's too late?"

She shook her head, "It's never too late. But it would be stupid to barge in there without a plan. I think we should talk to Carlisle."

Rosalie, who had been hovering in the background let out a low hiss under her breath. I could tell, no matter how much she respected Carlisle, she would never fully trust any of his decisions, since he had changed her.

"Him?" she growled, "You heard Carlisle! He says to be kind to them. To be nice. To respect them. To _act_ nice. To stop pouting to stop being rude. Ugh. I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of being told _what_ to do!" she vented throwing her beautiful pale arms up into the air in frustration.

"Rose, we need to tell Carlisle. He's the strongest. He can reason with Chloe and Arthur. He can reason with Katrina, even, I hope, if it has to come to that. And we owe him enough. We owe him enough. If someone gets hurt, I'm sure Esme would be angry at us for not warning them." Alice reasoned soothingly.

I shivered. _If someone gets hurt…_ I thought. I shook my head. _No, no one would get hurt._ I told myself fiercely. Willing myself to believe.

Rosalie simply nodded, relaxing a bit, although her hands were balled into fists.

Alice looked at me, "We'll go to Carlisle first." She headed out into the parking lot.

Rosalie stood for a moment looking after Alice.

Then she glanced at me, "Let's go." She said in her melodic voice. And she too glided through the door.

As soon as I reached the parking lot, I looked around. What car did Alice and the rest of the family usually ride in since Edward and I had started taking the Volvo?

I saw the glossy red convertible.

"Oh." I breathed and walked over to the flashy car.

Rosalie was sitting in the driver's side, adjusting the front view mirror, probably so she could see her reflection.

The hood was down. I opened the door anyway, afraid that if I tried to jump, I'd probably break my leg. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat already.

I climbed into the back.

And the car started speeding away.

I'd never skipped school before. But it was an emergency.

"Alice, what will I tell Charlie if they call to say I'm missing a class?" I asked, worried.

"You didn't feel well so we took you home." She said simply, but her voice had an edge to it. And her eyes were dark.

"What is it?" I asked her. She realized I knew there was something else wrong.

"They took the Volvo." She said.

I glanced behind us, hoping to see the school parking lot, make sure that the Volvo really was taken.

But we were almost at the hospital, the school far behind us.

Rosalie guided the convertible into an extremely small parking space that I would never imagine it could fit in. She had it set perfectly straight in one try, and before I could blink, Rosalie and Alice were standing at the doors of the hospital, waiting for me.

I jumped out of the car, lucky enough in my haste, that I only stubbed my toe on the tire of a large van to it's left. I steadied myself though and joined the two beautiful vampires at the doors.

They pushed them open, walking into the dully lighted waiting room.

Rosalie waved and flashed a quick smile to the receptionist. She nodded back to her; frowning, a glint in her eye that I deciphered as jealousy.

Alice nodded her head in my direction as if to say 'she's with us'.

I sighed, if only I could be that glam.

We walked straight through the emergency room doors. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be familiar, and complacent. They didn't hesitate as I did when we reached another pair of swinging doors that I took to be the main operating area.

I wondered if it was hard for them to be here in the hospital around all this blood. But then Carlisle was here all the time. Of course, neither of them had mastered the self restraint that Carlisle had.

Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me through the doors through which Rosalie's glossy blond waves had just disappeared.

As we entered the room, three things hit me.

One: it didn't smell like blood. Which surprised me as it was the operating center.

Two: there were no weird blinking machines, or lights, or a table. Just a long hallway with doors on either side.

Three: Charlie was right, the nurses really must have a hard time concentrating.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the hallway, writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up as we walked in.

In a white lab coat, Carlisle looked like a Greek god. His pale face radiating beauty. Even with a bemused look on his face. His hair was perfectly combed over, even the stethoscope around his neck made him look alluring.

Rosalie reached him first.

"We need to talk, now." She demanded, crossing her arms in a 'this decision has already been made and you can't do anything about it' kind of way.

Carlisle nodded, frowning, and turned to lead us to a door at the very end of the hall.

As soon as we were in, Carlisle closed the door.

His office was a lot like the one at home. It had a large mahogany desk in the middle, and a computer on one side.

Neat stacks of paper sat in different wire baskets. It surprised me, I was used to seeing most doctors with messy desks; papers piled up randomly.

A calender was tacked up to one of the walls, but other than that they were plain white.

Alice folded herself in a chair in front of the desk. I sat in the second chair. Rosalie chose to stand behind us, her posture still defensive, aggressive, angry.

Carlisle walked gracefully to the desk, and sat down in the fluffy spinning chair, facing us.

"What brings this visit? I was under the impression you were going to stay at school today, it hasn't gotten sunny outside has it?" he glanced at a thin window placed high in the room. It had begun raining once again, the sky covered in gray clouds.

"No." said Rosalie quickly, "It hasn't. But I'll tell you what has happened…"

she was building up to it, and I could tell she was about to blow soon. I didn't want to be there when all her anger vented out.

"Rose," Alice warned. Rosalie calmed down, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Carlisle…Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are gone." Alice said. She looked at Carlisle wistfully, her face full of sadness again.

"Gone, Where?" asked Carlisle, confused.

"With Katrina somewhere." I said angrily before I could help myself, "She just took them. Edward said she thought he was interesting. I don't know what's wrong with her. It's …ugh."

Carlisle gazed at me, calculating. Then he turned to Alice.

"Have you _seen_ where they went? Do you see them anywhere?" he asked, still calm.

Sometimes it bothered me how calm he always was. No matter how dire the situation, he was always calm. Cool. Collected.

I suppose that was a good thing, seeing as we were barely able to think since our men had been stolen.

"Yes, I saw them. In the meadow. They were just…sitting. Waiting, it seemed." Alice said, closing her eyes.

"Today?" asked Carlisle.

Alice shook her head.

"I don't think so…" she said slowly, "It was sunny."

Everyone looked out the window. The rain was _tip tapping_ with a steady rhythm. It didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. At least not soon enough for the sun to come out.

"So you cannot find out where they are right now?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head. Her eyes were closed again, her fingers on her temples.

"They're in a car. But that's all. It's hard to see…" She looked up at us, her golden eyes despairing. Her expression slightly frustrated.

_Hard to see…_ what could that mean. Was there something blocking her mind?

"What do they see outside the car?" he questioned.

"Fields. Country fields." She answered.

My heart thrummed faster. _Fields._ There were either none, or too many. How would we ever find them. And they were moving. This was too much.

"When will it be sunny?" I asked.

Alice went back into her mode.

"Two days." She said confidently.

"Wednesday!?!" I screeched, panicking.

Alice nodded, watching me.

"I can't wait till' then!" My head spun.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll find them before Wednesday." Said Carlisle, trying to calm me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "How…?" I whispered. "We have no leads. We don't know where they are. We don't know how to get to them. All we know is that they'll be in the meadow on Wednesday. And what if it's not this week. What if they don't go there until another day. It's sunny sometimes. Maybe it's a different day. And why did she take them? Why Edward? Why would they go with her…" My voice was becoming strangled. Like someone was choking me. Like Katrina was choking me. Not literally, but thinking of her…

Alice was suddenly by my side, wrapping her arms around me, "It will be alright." She said. And it calmed me how confident she sounded. She knew. Maybe she couldn't see it, but she knew.

It also made me feel bad. This was just as bad for Alice, and here she was comforting me.

I breathed deeply and nodded, wiping the tears from my cheeks that had just rolled there without my noticing.

"Thanks Alice." I said, giving her a small sad smile. She returned it.

Then I realized Rosalie had been there quiet the whole time. I had barely noticed her.

When I turned I saw her standing there, her back to us.

Carlisle and Alice noticed this too. We all stared at her for a moment.

She was hunched over. She was shaking her head slowly back and forth, her face in her hands. I wondered if this was the unseen Rosalie. The hidden one. The real one. The one that was afraid without Emmett.

"Rosalie?" said Carlisle soothingly.

She stopped shaking her head and turned around, "Nothing. I'm fine. What are we doing now?"

Everyone looked at Alice. Alice shook her head. I suppose the pressure was on now.

Alice turned to Carlisle. They communicated something with their eyes.

"I guess…we wait." She said, looking apologetic.

* * *

**A/N: So basically we know the next chapter is definitely gonna have to get us somewhere... Sorry bout' this one. Reviews Reviews! **


	9. They're Back?

**Author Note (Which you should read cause that's what it's there for): I wanted to try my hand at something more emotional than I usually do. So...enjoy? -giggles- **

* * *

"WAIT?!" I yelled, not caring that the other doctors could probably hear me. "I CAN'T WAIT!!!!" I screamed.

"Bella-" Carlisle started, but I cut him off.

"No! I can't wait until _Wednesday_!" I spat the word, as if it was a curse.

"Bella." Carlisle said again, his voice calm but full of authority, "Unless you have a better plan, we do not have any idea of where they might be at the moment. The only thing that makes sense to do is to wait."

My brain realized the idea did make sense, but my heart wouldn't take it.

"We don't know what she's doing to them…are they okay? What if Edward's h-" I broke off with a sob.

Alice pat my back vaguely, "It's okay Bella. We're all worried. But she won't hurt them. Remember Bella. There are three of them. They'll be safe. Their minds are all we have to worry about." She added, lost in thought.

Everyone finally calmed down, and Rosalie, Alice, and I left.

It was quiet in the leathery car. The hood had been pulled up since the rain started.

I stared out the window as they drove me back home. The rain falling, some droplets stuck to the window. Every time a wind blew, a few of the droplets of water would merge together and slide down the window, lost from my view.

We finally arrived at my home. I realized the sun was beginning to set. School had been over for a while.

I reached for the handle, it's cool metal felt foreign to my fingers. The Volvo's handles were so familiar. The car I rode in most of the time.

"Bella…" Alice's tinkling voice stopped me, "Don't worry. We'll pick you up for school tomorrow. I'll call you right away if anything happens."

I nodded vaguely. My throat didn't seem like it would work today.

I opened the door and ran through the pouring rain to the door, pulling out the key from the alcove and shoving it in the lock.

When I was finally inside, I hung my coat up, and kicked off my boots, heading to the kitchen.

Homework could wait. School could wait. Time to eat away the sadness.

I shuffled through the fridge. As always, it was scanty in varieties. But I did find a brand new tub of ice cream in the freezer.

Cookies N' Cream. Perfect for when you want to drown your sorrows.

I was watching as Rose loosened Jack's hands from the floating door in 'Titanic' and halfway through with the tub of ice cream, when the telephone rang.

I muted the T.V listening to see if I hadn't just imagined it.

Nope.

The phone let out another shrill ring, begging to be picked up.

I obliged, walking slowly into the kitchen and pulling the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello." I said sullenly. There was only one voice I wanted to hear right now.

"Bella!" Alice practically yelled in impatience, "Get over here RIGHT NOW!" she said. I could almost picture her hopping from one foot to another.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly eager.

"I had a vision." She said simply. And that was enough. I slammed the phone back down and grabbed a pen from the counter.

_Dad, I'm going to Alice's to study. I'll be back soon. Sorry about dinner. –B_

I wrote quickly and ran out the door, grabbing the keys from the hook and pulling the door shut behind me while I staggered, trying to put my shoes on as I ran to the truck through the rain.

The engine roared as I started the ignition. It whined in protest as I drove through the pouring rain at 60 Mph. I never drove that fast. It surprised me how much Edward influenced me.

I could barely see the turn into the woods toward the Cullen house. I almost missed it in the darkness that was slowly covering the sky. But a flash of lightening brightened the woods and I swerved just in time into the small trail.

I finally pulled up to the large house. It looked frightening with all its lights off, the lightening flashing behind the house.

I pulled the hood of my raincoat up and stopped the engine, quickly jumping from the car and running to the house.

Alice had the door open just as I reached the doorstep, and she ushered me in, a pained expression on her face.

As soon as I was inside, Alice led me toward the dining room. We took seats in the rarely used dinner table.

It seemed too quiet, too lonely. The house was too big for only 5 people as opposed to the usual 8 that crowded it.

Esme looked grave.

Carlisle was as calm as usual.

Rosalie had placed her walls back up since the visit to the hospital, but her eyes were sad, that much I could see. And Alice, it tore my heart to see her so upset.

"Alice, would you care to explain your vision to Bella?" Carlisle said, watching Alice.

"I saw them in a car behind the Newton's shop. I'm not sure what they were doing there. It seemed like they were just sitting in the car. It was raining buckets outside. And thundering…and the car, it was red." She added thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go then?" I asked, surprised we were sitting here calmly, talking around a dinner table, when we could catch up to them easily.

"Bella, it's not that easy," Alice started, guessing my thoughts, "There's a storm, it could last for days…It might have been a different day."

"But it isn't." I said stubbornly, couldn't she see? "Because you said it would be sunny Wednesday, and today is Monday, which means that the storm will have to have slowed down a bit by tomorrow if it's going to be sunny on Wednesday. So it could only have been today." I said, already decided.

I was going to the Newton's camping supplies store whether they came or not. I wondered if they would let me borrow a car, my truck was dangerously low on gas.

Alice was the first to speak, "That…makes sense…" she said slowly, looking to Carlisle questioningly.

He looked deep in thought. So abruptly, I missed the movement, he was on his feet, gazing at us. "Let us go. I believe Bella is right. We may be able to get them." He said.

I stood up eagerly and almost ran to the front door. Of course everyone was there before me.

The sleek black car was waiting in the driveway, it's engine purring quietly.

I opened the back door and hopped in. Alice and Rosalie were already sitting. Rosalie stared impatiently out one of the windows.

In less time than it should have taken, we were in front of the Newton's shop. It was completely empty of life though.

That disappointed me greatly. I was sure we would see them.

Carlisle said to wait, if they were coming today, they would come.

I stared out the windows for a little while, looking around endlessly in search of the red car that Alice had said they were using now. But I couldn't banish the dark thoughts from my mind. I turned to Alice, looking for comfort.

"Why aren't they taking the Volvo Alice?" I asked.

"Probably trying to stay inconspicuous," she mumbled mournfully, "Of course we would be looking for them, not many have a Volvo around here. The car was very-"

She was cut off by a high pitched shriek, "_There_!" Rosalie cried pointing out the window and reaching for the door handle.

"What is it Rosalie?" Carlisle and Alice asked in unison.

"The car!!! I see it! Beat up, old, red, rusty. Is that it?" she asked, looking at Alice with sparkling eyes. I could see only one emotion in them; hope.

Alice nodded, "That's it…" she said slowly, and gazed over Rosalie's head out the window. It was hard to see anything, but I was sure with their extra heightened sense of sight, they could see what I could not.

All I saw was a vague blur of red sitting on the opposite side of the parking lot.

"Let's go then!" Rosalie yelled.

Carlisle gunned the engine and the next thing I knew, we were parked next to the car.

We stepped out cautiously.

The passenger door of the red car opened, and out stepped the Devil herself.

Katrina.

Rosalie let out a low hiss under her breath.

I was sure my face was red from anger, my fists were gripping the edge of the car for support, my anger making my legs jelly again.

Alice growled viciously.

Carlisle held up a hand to all of us, telling us to calm down.

But Esme herself was gripping his shoulder for support- although I was sure she wouldn't fall- her teeth bared at the angel-like demon before us.

Katrina stepped forward, a lithe movement, graceful and feline.

"Hello." She said brightly, flashing a dazzling smile at us. She looked so innocent, it was hard to accuse her.

But I managed.

"YOU! You give them back right NOW!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her and stomping forward. The rain was drenching me now. My hair clinging to my neck; my hood had blown down by a forceful wind.

Katrina let out a tinkling laugh. She seemed so unsullied.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…" she said, smiling and shaking her head, as if I were a two-year-old. "You can _have_ them back."

She laughed.

The other three doors of the battered red car flew open.

Edward stepped out of the driver's side; closest to us.

I let out a gasp and ran at him, throwing my arms around his waist.

"Edward!"

I saw Rosalie and Alice run up to their respectable men as well.

I should have known it would not be this easy. I should have known something was wrong. But I didn't. Not at all. Because upon seeing his face, all the wistful sadness that had engulfed me that day evaporated. All that was left was happiness, hope, love.

I felt all this for him, and I expected so much for him to return it.

But my heart shattered indefinitely when he pushed me away with strong cold hands.

It was as if someone had stepped on my heart, crushing it to pieces, and then set them on fire, throwing away the ashes forever.

I was vaguely aware of Rosalie's voice echoing through the chilling downpour of rain.

"Emmett! Listen to me! Don't you know who _I AM?!_ Stop acting so stupid!!!"

I heard a short quick gasp from Alice.

A dry sob from Esme.

But it didn't matter, because looking at the cold hard face. The face so emotionless, so full of…nothing. The beautiful angelic face that I loved, looking at me as I were a piece of dirt.

My heart shattered.

* * *

**A/N: NO! This is not the end! Who do you think I am? Don't worry, there's more. **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews! I need reviews! Let's have a trade here...Updates for Reviews...? hmm? You like that? Kay' it's on. **


	10. Katrina

**A/N: This may or may not be the end. I'm not exactly sure. So review me when you finish and tell me if you'd like another chappie or not. PlzKThnx.**

**And SUPER THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! -heart-heart- -squiggle- -smiley face-  
**

* * *

Before I could break down; dissolve into the nothing that I felt I was, Katrina spoke. 

She was just as gleeful as ever, still smiling her dazing smile, so beautiful it blinded me.

"What's wrong Bella? I thought you wanted them back. Well I gave them to you."

I turned around to glare at her with tear-filled eyes.

"What have you done to them!?" I hissed, my voice was sharp and filled with fury. I was surprised at my own anger.

But she simply giggled. A cooing sound like a baby's first laugh.

"Oh, Bella. I've simply fulfilled their wishes."

Rosalie and Alice had joined me now. I could hear their low growls.

I was sure I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

"You don't know what they want. These aren't their _wishes_." I said defiantly.

"Oh really Bella? That's not what they told me. They said they wanted to do everything I told them. So I granted their wishes. That's what I do. Everyone wants to do what I tell them. Everyone wants to follow _my _rules." Katrina giggled again.

Carlisle stepped forward before a fight broke out. I knew I was no match for this dillusional vampire girl, but I was still angry; this was my match.

"Your power." He said simply. It was a statement. I was confused.

Katrina nodded, still smiling happily.

I wondered how she could be so calm, when there were 4 very angry vampires standing around…And one human. She was no match for us, and yet she seemed so calm.

Something hit me. "Power?" I asked, confused out of my angry state.

But Rosalie and Alice continued to glare at Katrina with hate-filled eyes.

Carlisle still watched the girl too, but he answered my question.

"Her gift. To control people. Similar to Jasper's, who can control their emotions. But she controls their mind…their wishes." Carlisle said calmly. But I could see that the idea, that the concept… gift, disgusted him.

"But don't you understand? They _like_ this. Who would want to think for themselves when someone else could do it for them. Now Edward doesn't have to make a decision to change you Bella. I can. And Jasper doesn't need to decide whether or not to hunt a human. I can decide for him." She let out a wicked little giggle. "They're _happy_ with me. _Happier_ than they were with you."

The last statement was a blow below the belt. I had always wondered if I were fulfilling the needs of Edward. I wondered if he really was happy. So many times a day his mood would shift to his brooding sadness.

I had wondered if, had he been with someone else, would he have been happier?

Rosalie had a different idea though, "You think that do you? You won't be thinking that much longer! Your hair isn't even perfectly conditioned! Emmett would never like you better than me."

I was amazed that Rosalie could be so obsessed with her hair at a time like this. But then…she was Rosalie.

Alice let out a little 'humph' in anger.

What could we do? The boys were under Katrina's control.

There was nothing we could do to free them…was there?

I flipped through my mind, hoping for something that could help me.

The only thing we could do was destroy her, but Carlisle would never resort to such crude methods.

And who would destroy her? Certainly not I. I was just a weak human being.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, desperately.

"Why?" said Katrina. And her beautiful face was suddenly very vulnerable; as if she herself had no idea why. "I don't know…" she said slowly. But her maniacal smile was back on in a flash. "Because _they_ asked me to. They _want_ it."

She let out another cruel giggle and flipped her unconditioned hair.

Carlisle was as calm as ever, "I don't believe what you are doing is right, Katrina. You yourself do not know what has come over you. Let them be, you're not a bad person."

I would have laughed. Carlisle was preaching…to this girl. Hah! But I was much too stressed.

I glanced back toward Edward who was standing motionless and expressionless by the open door of the beat up red car.

How was I supposed to get him back?

Katrina let out a shrill little laugh, her eyes wild. "I'm doing exactly WHAT.THEY.WANT!" she screamed; and her hair went on a frenzy, dancing crazily in the wind.

There was a flash of lightening and then the loud boom of thunder. The wind and rain picked up, drenching my already soaked clothes. My hair stuck in my eyes, and I pried it away, intent on keeping watch of this insane girl.

But what surprised me most was when Carlisle spoke. His voice was completely emotionless. A flat tone, almost bored.

"Go home girls." He said to us.

"W-what?" Alice asked, her pixie frame spinning around to face the beautiful vampire male. "What are you asking us Carlisle?"

I wondered if Carlisle was planning to fight Katrina…

"Go home. You are not needed here. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are fine. They do not need your help. We are _happy_." He said, and his face broke out into a lovely smile.

"Carlisle…" said Esme, placing a hand on his shoulder, "are you fine?" she asked worriedly. Her face contorted into comforting motherly features.

"Leave Esme." Carlisle said rudely, "We are _fine._" And he twisted out of her grip as if she had burned him, walking to stand beside Katrina.

"What is wrong with you?!?!" Rosalie yelled at him, at all of the men that stood before us. Against us.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

Katrina laughed again, and my blood boiled to its burning point.

"Shut up! _SHUT UP! _**SHUT UP!"** I yelled, stomping over to her _majesty. _

Before I had any idea what I was doing, I had pulled my arm back and slapped her across the face.

Her face showed nothing but shock.

My hand throbbed painfully for a few seconds before it began to swell up, turning numb.

I knew she couldn't feel it. My weak human reflexes were nothing compared to her marble hard skin, but it still surprised her.

"You think _you_ can stop _me_?" she asked, incredulously. And her lips pulled up into a small smile. "Well you can't. I control. I can control you too, want a taste of what they feel? And then you'll know…they're happy." She said and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Rosalie, Alice, and Esme gasped in shock behind me, but I was barely aware of them.

My eyes closed, ready for the impact of her gift. To feel my thoughts erase.

But nothing happened, and I opened my eyes fearfully to see her staring at me in shock.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in a little 'o' of horror.

"W-w-why are you not…responding?" she asked, surprised.

And then I was sure I knew what it was. Could it be the same thing that prevented Edward from 'hearing' my mind? Was she unable to tamper with my thoughts too?

I smiled ruefully at her. "That's what I thought." I said, much more calmly than I felt.

And, so stupidly, a thought occurred to me.

Romeo and Juliet. Why, at a time like this, would I think of Romeo and Juliet?

While I stood in the middle of an empty parking lot with 8 vampires would my mind stray to Shakespeare's love struck play.

But it all made sense. It ended with a kiss. Everything ended with a kiss. Why could this not end with a kiss as well? I wondered to myself.

And before I could control my actions, think through everything more thoroughly, I was walking to Edward.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up on my toes to place my lips against his.

At first he was unresponsive, still as a statue carved of marble.

But then I felt his lips move against mine. And his arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer.

I pulled my head back an inch to stare into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Edward." I whispered, and the name sent a flurry through my heart.

"Bella." He whispered back, and it sounded right on his lips.

This was not the end. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: haha such a cheesy chapter. I don't think I've ever written anything like this. I wonder if this should be the end, or shall I explain what happened to Katrina? It sounds so nice here. You could make up your own diabolical thoughts about Katrina's demise. **

**Review Review Review. And tell me whether you'd like the very last chapter, or shall I leave it here.**


	11. Don't Hurt The Authoress

**A/N (READ IT:Why? Because that's what it's there for...)**

* * *

I really loved all the reviews I got from you guys. And I was torn between whether or not I wanted to do another chapter. 

I know I most definitely won't be writing a sequel, because it was really hard to decide what was going to happen in this one, and to stay committed to the story and all that jazz.

I've decided to leave it where it is and let you guys come up with your own endings in your heads like I do with stories.

Cause this ending was just so romantically cheesy that I don't wanna ruin it by having a bloody gory scene where they rip Katrina to shreds. Hehe.

_Please don't hurt the authoress._

Thanks for reviewing.

I love you, and I hope I'll definitely be writing some other pieces

**Purple** -heart-heart-squiggle- smiley face-


	12. Confusion? I'll fix that!

**More Author Notes (Why?: Because I love you, and I'll leave as many as I like.) DEAL:**

Some peoples are a tad confused. A tad actually doesn't really sum it up.

Let's go back through the details, hmm?

**-Bella could end Edward's possessive state with a simple kiss**

_therefore..._

yep, you're right.

**-The rest of them; Esme, Alice, and Rosalie- will do the same.**

_which leaves you at..._

**-A very angry family of back in their right mind Cullens**.

_which makes:_

**-One brutally killed Katrina**.

Yaaay! Happy Endings for everyone!!!

Just thought I'd clear things up.

More thanks to all my lovely Reviewers.

**-heart-heart- -squiggle- -smiley face- Merry Holidays!!!**


End file.
